Christina: The Diclonius of Revenge
by Dicloniousqueen666
Summary: Christina meets Lust and Gluttony and Edward hurts Christina's feelings. Please Review
1. The Betrayal

It is a cold winter day, birds migrating south for the winter, squirrels hiding in their trees eating their nuts. Snakes and other woodland creatures were also hiding for their winter hibernation, and while all that was going on, two teenagers were walking home from a hard day at school. Talking about the weather "Why did we have to go outside for gym in this weather" The older of the two said he has short blonde-hair, violet eyes, and white skin complete with a suntan which he got in the summer. He was also eighteen years old. He had on a Kamakura high school uniform made for boys. The attire was simple a white shirt with a black vest over it, black pants, black shoes, and a brown leather belt.

"Because Mr. Holt told us that it would help our bodies" the younger of the two started saying but was interrupted by her best friend. She had long black hair that goes down to her mid-back, light red eyes, and pale white skin, but what really stood her out the most was two horned protrusions growing out of her head. She was sixteen years old. She also had on the same uniform as the boy although it was made for girls. Instead of black pants, the girls wore black miniskirts.

"To help our bodies get used to the cold. Really Christina you should start disobeying orders for once."

"And be like you James, uh-uh" she said shaking her head. Although James didn't look like he was listening he heard what she Christina had said

"Ok Chris, I'll pretend I didn't hear that." James rolled his eyes

"Don't know what you're talking about" Chris lied

"Yes you do, but that's besides the point" James said seriously

"Then get to the point already" Christina said confused. James sighed a lot of thoughts going through his head, such as 'How will I kill her family and how should I kill her' James had grown attached to Christina and it was a taboo by law for a human and a diclonius to be together so the only choice he had was to kill her family and her. 'She won't forgive me' James then turned around so he wouldn't have to see her face when he cried.

"James?" Christina said confused at why James wouldn't look at her anymore. She reached out and began touching his shoulder when he suddenly yelled out

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" That made Christina draw back her hand as quick as possible. "I'm sorry Christina, its just that we won't be able to see each other again."

"What do you mean 'we are not going to see each other again'. She was clearly mad at this point "You better face me James or by God I'll use my vectors to knock some sense into that stupid brain of yours."

James slowly turned around and Christina was shocked to find tears in the eyes of her best friend. "It's true Chris, I'm moving away. My family is going to America. My Dad got a job there and I have to go there too." James clearly lied

"That's too bad" Christina said and James nodded, tears not in his eyes anymore. He did not smile though. "So this is goodbye"

"I guess so"

"Oh James!" Christina yelled out and clutched James to her. "I will miss you" Christina began to cry into James back

"H-hey stupid your not supposed to cry"

"I cry because you are leaving" That was when James turned around and faced Christina once more.

"Christina, I wanted to tell you something for a long time but I didn't have the strength too"

"What is it James"

"I love you" He said and kissed her on the lips but before she could kiss him back he pulled away "goodbye Christina keep me in your prayers and pray to God that I will return one day." Before she could say anything James ran off tears once more streaming down his face.

Christina just stood there for a moment touching her lips with her hand. Tears also running down her face. She begun running to her home. She stopped running once she heard a rumbling sound and thought it was her stomach and that she needed something to eat, but found out shortly that it wasn't her stomach it was the ground and it was shaking. Christina thought of what it could be and then it dawned on her "Earthquake" The ground opened right beneath her, she lost her footing and began falling, falling to her death. 'This is it I'm going to die' Christina thought as she was falling but suddenly remembered she had invisible arms known as vectors and grabbed the edges of the ground to where the ground split open. She then pulled herself back up. "Phew, that was a close one" She said smiling at her victory.

* * *

"Hey, earthquake plan worked great!" James spoke into his transmitter. The house he's currently in was not looking too good, a guy with dark raven-black hair with tanned skin, and cobalt blue eyes. His name was Kouta. He had on a black collared shirt, his pants were dark blue now dark red because of his spilt blood, and his cobalt blue eyes were open wide in horror and shock. Blood was everywhere around his body, his head cut off by a sword and lay on the floor beside Lucy. Lucy had on a white nightgown and covered in blood, also Lucy has cherry red hair and crimson eyes, her skin was white a simple cream color, but tonight her skin looked as white as a ghosts and her crimson eyes were opened with shock and horror. She just saw her husbands head get chopped off. Lucy could not say a word as she watched the sadistic human talk on his transmitter.

"Great, I'll Tell Kakuzawa" A very enthusiastic man named Tokima said. Over his transmitter, this was all the way over on the Diclonius Research Island Facility.

"Not yet I have some unfinished business I need to take care of" The sadistic human known as James said.

"But sir, the earthquake could have", but Tokima was cut off by James throwing the receiver down on the ground "I DON'T WANNA TELL THAT ASSHOLE ANYTHING" James yelled out loud. Meanwhile Lucy was slowly crawling over to Kouta. James noticed that and took out one of his knifes and threw it at her stomach.

"AAAAAAAH" Lucy screamed out in agony, one of her hands moved to stomach trying to ease the blood flow. Lucy then tried to summon her vectors, but every time she tried a searing pain would shoot through her.

"Hey, did you forget retard; Diclonius can't use their vectors while in pain." James then kicked her head and left the living room and began heading upstairs to a young diclonius's room. That diclonius was Christina's younger sister, Eimelle.

"K-Kouta" Lucy said weakly before succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

The sky suddenly turned a reddish color, as if to signal the time of death has come for the family at the Maple Inn. Christina stood up from where she sat; she was puzzled as to why an earthquake would suddenly occur in a place where earthquakes hardly happen. 'Earthquakes don't happen in Kamakura. What's going on here?' She suddenly had a sharp pain in her head. 'Is someone screaming' she recognized that scream 'Sounds like it's coming from my house' She thought and began running to the Maple Inn. When she got there she quickly opened the door and flipped on the light. What she saw was horrifying. Her Dad lay in cold blood head cut off, Her Mom lying on the floor blood surrounding her as well. "MOM, DAD!!"" She yelled out and ran towards Lucy's side, because she knew Kouta was already dead. "Hey, Mom wake up, wake up?" Chris said tears threatening to spill down her face, but she quickly wiped them away.

"C-Christina" Lucy said weakly coughing up blood due to the injury she received in her stomach. Chris noticed this and looked at her mom.

"Mother are you going to be alright?"

"C-Christina I w-want you to have this" Lucy said a grabbed a sword with an imprint of Diclinous Vectors on it. "It's called Arkarina, It's been meant for you all along. It only responds to the Queens, you and me, since I'm going to die anyways. I'll give it to you. Now go save your little sister." Lucy then convulsed, stopped, and died. The blood was now all over Christina now. Chris looked at the blood on her hands and the blood on her mom and yelled out "MOM, NO DON"T DIE ON ME, MOM!" Chris yelled out letting the tears fall. "Mom you gave me this sword and I'm going to use it." Chris said while grabbing Arkarina and standing up. "Eimelle, I'll save you"


	2. Eimelle Dies

**Chapter 2: Eimelle Dies**

* * *

A young pink haired, blue eyed diclonius girl named Eimelle who was eight years old was hiding under the blankets, unlike her sister she didn't have the horns that mark her as a diclonius but she was born with the same pink hair so they did mark her as a diclonius. She had her pajamas on they were pink with blue penguins on them, she had skin as tan as her dad's and her hands were covering her ears trying to block out the sounds of the screaming coming from downstairs. The room she is in is pink. Plush toys, surrounds her keeping her company, as well as comfort. Eimelle picks up her favorite plush toy she called Teddy. It is a brown teddy bear with a purple scarf around its neck. "Teddy, I-I am scared. Mommy and Daddy are down there. Hope they are okay." Eimelle didn't know it but there was a man with blonde haired and violet eyed man staring down at her trembling form.

"You know. Your Mommy and Daddy won't help you now" James says smirking. Eimelle uncovers her head from the blankets. She then looks up at the murderer with light blue questioning eyes. Her eyes suddenly brighten and a huge smile made its way to her face.

"JAMES!" Eimelle yelled hopping off of the bed and into his arms but before she could do just that he pulled a gun from the inside of his pants pocket. "Huh" Eimelle stared at the deadly weapon. "J-James why, how could you?" She questioned tears in her eyes.

"Your parents are dead."The gun is still pointed at her.

"Dead, no they can't be! Mama and Papa cannot die! They can't die." The tears are freely running down her cheeks. 'Mom and Dad are dead' those are the only thoughts running through her mind right now. James saw the fear showing in her eyes, the gun drawing nearer. "Please no I don't want to die."

"Well too bad" A door opened showing a bloodied Christina.

"Let her go. James" Chris said worried for her sister's life but also shocked at how James would lie to her and do this all in the same day.

"What if I say no? Chris." He was looking at her now.

"Then you die" Christina said anger clearly in her voice.

"SISTER YOU'RE BACK!" Eimelle yelled happy to see her sister return after her long day at school, running towards her older sister. Eimelle tripped on one of her toys, trying to reach her sister.

"EIMELLE WATCH OUT!!" Christina shouted at her fallen sister. She reached her hand out towards her little sister. Eimelle raised her head up and started standing up reaching out for her sister also. A gunshot was heard all throughout the neighborhood as the bullet pierced through Eimelle's chest. Christina looked down and saw the puddle of blood forming around her sister. "NOOOO EIMELLE!!" Chris walked over towards her sister. She knelt down checking for a pulse. There was none. Her eyes opened wide, 'No not her too.' Christina rose up reached her hand out grabbing her new sword, Arkarina. 'Everybody I love dies. Why?' She remembered her friend dying at the hands of a gang in school. They called themselves the 'Bloods'.

(Flashback)

Christina was walking home with her new friend which was a girl named, Toshima. This was when Christina was thirteen years old. They were talking about boys and other nonsense of that matter. "So Toshima what are you going to do this weekend? Chris asked

"I don't know. The usual I guess."

"What is the usual?"

"Yeah, you know hanging out with family, that sort of thing."

"Okay well have fun with your family"

"I will Chris, I will." Toshima said. A group of boys passed by the two girls, one boy who decided to stay behind pulled out a gun and shot Toshima in the head.

"That's for not paying me back my money, bitch." The one guy said. Christina looked down at her dead friend, her friends brains and blood spilled all over the concrete sidewalk.

"NO, Toshima!!" Another boy walked up behind Christina and knocked her out. When she came to she was in a dark and cold room that looked like it was from another world, a vision of her family getting killed came to her mind. "No, this can't be happening. This can't be happening" She screamed out loud holding her horns as if they were hurting her.

"**Hello**" Christina looked over towards the voice and noticed that a girl who looked just like her was sitting across from her nude wrapped up in bandages.

"W-Who are you? What do you want from me?" Chris asked in fear

"**Do not be afraid, I am your friend**" The girl said "**Now I need you to do something for me Christina**"

"What is it?"

"**I need you to kill the humans**"

"But why, what have they ever done to us?"

"**Plenty**" The look alike showed Christina pictures and visions of humans torturing other diclonius.

"Oh my God, they did that to us"

"**Yes, now do you believe me?**"

"Somehow I do" The look alike stretched out her hand and Christina grabbed it

"**Now awaken**"

When Christina really came to she was lying on the same sidewalk muttering things.

"What are you talking about girl? Are you on drugs or something? The boy who knocked her out said. Chris stood up from where she was laying and the wind blew away her ribbons revealing her horns.

"W-What are you?" The two boys said in unison. Christina pulled out her vectors or invisible arms from her back

"Your, worst enemy." She said and killed them with her vectors.

(End Flashback)

'That was when I first took a life. I can still feel the presence of the other me inside. I kinda scares me to the point I have nightmares' She lifted her sword up as if too strike. 'I promised too never let another precious person get killed. I couldn't keep it' She was running now, tears streaming down her face. Arkarina was going to slash him in two, but he also had a sword. They clashed swords. But since and she came crashing down onto the floor.

"Ha Ha Ha!! Love it. Absolutely love it. The look on a Diclonius's face as they die" James lied while laughing. He walked closer towards her. She got up and pulled the dagger out, wincing in pain as she did so. She was looking at him right in the eye, light red meeting violet. "Your scared aren't you"

"I'm not scared." She lied looking up at him with fear in her eyes. "I- I thought you was disturbed when I first met you. Now I know the truth. YOU ARE!!"

"Shut Up" He yelled punching her hard in the face. "You don't know what it's like being truly tortured. Being an outcast, and being controlled." Chris saw pain in his violet eyes. Pain she never saw before "But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I wipe every Diclonius off the face of the earth, and you're the third." He slashed at her with a dagger cutting off her arm.

"AAAAAAARGH" She screamed out in pain. She knew her arm had been cut off, but she didn't want to look. "No I don't want this. Please James Stop it. STOP IT NOW!!" She was crying freely now the tears running down her face like rivers. He just kept cutting. "(Sniff) pl-p-please. Stop it" She lost all consciousness. When he was done, he stood up and stared at his handiwork. The blood was all around her now. Even on him. James left the room picking up Arkarina and placing it next too the now limbless Christina. He then walked out of the room and out of the house.

Suddenly there was a white light. The light surrounded the teenage Diclonius, embracing her with its warmth. "I won't take her just yet," The light said. "She still has much more in her life to fulfill. But for now I'll send her to another world, a world only where Alchemy reigns supreme." The being of light known as the angel of death chanted some kind of ancient language, and Christina disappeared from sight into the Full Metal Alchemist's World.


	3. Automail

It was a cold winter's day in downtown Resembool, the sun was shining, but the snow still stuck to the ground. It was a quiet little town, nothing much to do there besides watching the Sunset. People were bustling about buying items, such as food and stuff for their homes and while all that was going on two teenage boys were walking down the streets of Resembool. Their names are Edward and Alphonse Elric. "I can't wait to get back to Central, can you Al?" Ed stated. Ed has long blonde hair held up in a braid, black pants, black shoes, black t-shirt, and a red coat to go over the shirt.

"Yeah, I guess so brother." Al said not really paying attention to what Ed was saying. Al had a suit of armor as a body with only a soul. You see the Ed and Al tried to bring their Mom back to life by the use of human transmutation. In exchange for bringing their Mom back was their blood. But what they didn't know was that they'd have to give a whole lot more then a drop of blood. Al's body was taken; Ed's left leg was taken. In exchange for getting Al's soul back Ed had to give up his right arm. Now here they are searching for the Philosophers Stone, a magic amplifier that can boost ones alchemic power, and it may be their only chance at getting their bodies back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh. Where am I?" the now limbless Christina mumbled. Christina tried to get up, but realized she couldn't. She looked down at her body and a searing pain comes ripping right through her. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" She screamed she was in so much pain, that she even lost all consciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was busy rambling on about how he was going to kick Mustangs pompous ass when he came back to Central. "I'm going to make him pay for calling me short" Ed wasn't looking where he was going during his rambling, and bumped into Al. "Al? What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Ed asked his younger brother. Al stood completely still not talking to Ed.

"E-Ed. L-look over t-there" Al said shakily pointing at a body surrounded by blood in the snow. The body seemed to be limbless. Al then ran over to the body.

"AL, wait up" Ed called out to his brother. When Ed got to where Al was he saw what Al was looking at. A body. It was a girl; she had long black hair, a black school uniform on and horns. But what shocked him the most weren't the horns it was the fact that she was limbless. "Al? Could she have done human transmutation?"

"I don't know brother, I just don't know."

"We've got to get her to Aunt Pinako's quick. Before she dies." Ed picked Christina up and ran all the way too Pinako's home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An old lady with gray hair pulled back into a bun was pacing round the front door waiting for Edward and Alphonse to bring home the groceries from the local stand. "What is taking those boys so long" She said, she was patient at times like these, but when it took the boys seven hours too bring home the food she started too wonder how long until her patience will run out. Just then a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl came walking towards Pinako.

"Relax Grandma, I'm sure Edward and Alphonse is just fine"

"I hope your right Winry, I hope your right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do brother?" Alphonse asked his elder brother. He could tell that Ed was worried about this girl, they found lying in the snow. They didn't know anything about her, where she came from, who she is. More importantly what she is. "She's not human, Could she be a homunculi?"

"Nonsense Al, how could she be. There's not a mark of a homunculi on her" Ed replied still carrying the severely injured Christina in his arms. "Hey I see Aunt Pinako's house. Come on!" Ed quickly rushed in the door not bothering to knock.

Pinako saw Ed holding a girl in his arms. "What in the world?" Pinako began to ask confused. Ed placed Christina on the auto mail operating table. Pinako hurried in front of him, and asked, "Edward Elric what are you doing"

Ed saw the stern look in Pinako's face and thought 'I can't explain to her what happened because I don't even know myself' "I can't explain right now."

"Why not?"

"Just Can't"

"Was it the forbidden art of Alchemy"

"No, but what I do know is that this girl is in a lot of pain and her arms and legs are missing. Looks like a knife" Just then Winry came running in the room.

"What happened to her?" She asked as she just stared at the girl. But what she was really staring at was not the girl but the horns. She looked away as if repulsed by the site. "Well we better start making her better then shall we" 'What is She' Winry thought

"Yes." Ed, Al, and Pinako said. And together they worked to build Christina some mechanical limbs known as auto mail that matched her skin tone.


	4. Time To Get Packing

Chapter 4: Time to get packing

The next day Christina woke up with a very sharp pain over in every limb she has. "How am I still alive?" She said to herself aloud. She looked all around and found herself on some sort of operating table. She moved her arm. 'Wait a sec' She looked down at her arms and legs and was shocked, her eyes open wide in panic and fear. She then let out a horrifying scream that would have woken up the whole town of Resembool. Ed was asleep beside her bed, his head laid down on the desk beside the bed. He was dreaming about getting his and al's bodies back. When he was woken up by someone screaming. He saw Christina looking shocked and horrified. "What's Wrong?" He said confused by what she was so scared about.

"The-These arms and legs." Ed looked at what Chris was talking about. He laughed. "What's so funny"

"Oh nothing, Its just that we gave you extra arms and legs that's all"

"Oh, um….ok then." She couldn't think of anything else to say to Edward, she was grateful for him to have given her these limbs, but she didn't want to admit it. 'damn'

she thought. 'what am I to do' Edward suddenly stood up from where he was at and began walking out the door. Chris noticed that and said. "Where are you going"

"To eat breakfast, I'm starving."

'Oh, ok" Chris looked at Ed as if asking 'can I come?' but she didn't want to burden him with her needs. Y-you goes on ahead I'm not hungry" Just then

her stomach growled, Chris blushed.

"Your stomach disagrees. Come on I'll help you up." He then took Christina by the hand and helped her up. Her 'legs' were a bit wobbly at first but she got the hang of it when she began walking.

(Breakfast)

When they came down Chris was still wearing the same bloodied clothes, she wore when she first got there. She smelt something delicious and decided to come down with Edward to eat. When they got there, they immediately sat down at the table and began eating as if they were in a 'Food Eating Contest' for they were having pancakes for breakfast. The winner was Ed for Christina almost passed out from eating too much.

"I can't eat another bite." Chris groaned

"Me neither" Replied Ed. They both looked at each others clueless faces and began laughing. It was the first true laugh that Christina felt she has had in a long time. And it felt good to her. A little strange but good nonetheless.

"Hey brother?" Al asked interrupting the laughter.

"Yes, Al?"

"Should we be back in Central by now. Mustang's going to be angry" When Alphonse mentioned that, Ed immediately got up from the table and left to pack for the trip to central, muttering things like 'Oh shit', and' Mustang is going to be pissed' Christina asked Al who Mustang was. "Oh, he's a state alchemist." Christina had a clueless expression on her face so Al explained. "A state alchemist is a person that serves in wars for the better of the people. Kind of like a soldier. Except they perform alchemy." As if reading her thoughts Al explained what Alchemy was. "Alchemy is the process of changing one thing to another by the use of a transmutation circle. A circle that allows alchemy to happen. But you see brother doesn't need a circle he can perform alchemy by just clapping his hands."

"That's cool" Christina said excitedly, "So how does one become a State Alchemist.?"

"They have to take hardcore exams."

"I'll do it"

"What?!"

"I'll take the exams and pass." Ed came in the room hearing that and said

"It'll be hard. The reason I'm a State Alchemist is because I want to get me and my brothers body back to normal."

"What happened," Christina asked.

"The unforgivable. Me and brother were trying to bring back our dead mother. But it only ended up in tragedy."

"Al lost his body and I lost my right arm and left leg." Chris look shocked at what she heard and saddened by the thought of hearing that kind of news. 'I have to tell them someday, so why not today.; She thought

"My family were killed off by my best friend, well he was supposed to be my friend but, I was wrong he-he." She started crying "I THOUGHT HE WAS MY FRIEND" Then she broke out into a full wail crying her heart and soul out. She let go of all the emotions she held inside her. Edward put a comforting arm around her.

"Hey, its fine, okay does not cry." Al said comforting her while Ed just kept his arm around her. Christina lifted her head up from under her arms and said almost determined

"I want to travel with you guys. Get my State Alchemist's License, and get my revenge on the one who killed my family. I may not know where I am, or what world I'm in for that matter. But what I do know is that, I'm going to get my revenge." She had a murderous look in her eye as she said that and that crept Edward and Alphonse out.

"Well get packing then. We're going to leave here in about an hour." Christina smiled and went to her room and started packing.

"Good thing Winry gave me some of her clothes." She got dressed into a white shirt, a red skirt, and black tennis shoes. She got her stuff packed and sat it by the front door.

She was ready to go to Central.


	5. She's Alive!

Chapter 5: She's Alive!

The Sky was clear the ground was still cold. Even though winter had ended, the frost was still visible on the ground The citizens of Kamakura were driving carefully as they could trying to not crash as they drove on the icy roads. The house where the Maple Inn was vacant. There was no one living there now. But the police still wanted it to be left standing, no one knows why except the government. This government was no ordinary government. This government is a top secret facility is which they house horned mutants, those horned mutants are called Diclonius. They have a pair of horns on their head and invisible arms that move at a very high velocity and can cut anything in two bits.

In the facility a young teenage Diclonius girl. This girl was chained up to a wall struggling to get free. "NO, Please No. Not anymore." The pink haired girl cried out loud. But it was like talking to a brick wall, no one seemed to hear her. The cannon like machine that held the metal ball suddenly went right past her nearly missing her head. She looked to the side to where the ball hit and her eyes opened wide. She started crying hysterically now screaming out things such as "No I don't won't to die" and "Please stop I'm begging you" Before she could get another word out. The metal ball hit her square in the forehead knocking her unconscious. Her last thoughts before she went unconscious were 'Why can't I remember anything?'

On the west wing of the facility James was doing some paperwork regarding the murder that he had committed at the Maple Inn. Just then a scientist and James' best friend Tokima came in the room. Tokima looked at James, James saw that the way Tokima looked at him. He could tell that it meant bad news. "What is it, Tokima?"

"I got very bad news for you." Tokima braced himself for what was to come. He knew that James had a very bad temper. He also knew that James takes it out on the nearest living thing. "The Diclonius, Christina, that you supposedly killed is." Tokima gulped. Then spoke again, "Her body is no where to be found" James' eyes hardened and his body slightly shook.

"WHAT, HOW COULD HER BODY BE MISSING. I CUT OFF HER ARMS AND LEGS MYSELF. There's no way that she could've moved." James crushed the glass that was in his hand. His hand was cut pretty badly.

"James?!" Tokima went to help his friend when he was told to back off, which he did.

"There's no helping it then."

"Huh?"

"We have to use Eimelle."

"The Diclonius that we brought back to life?"

"Yes. She currently can't remember being alive ever. She has the ability to walk, talk, and eat. But she doesn't remember." James looked at Tokima then laughed. "Besides, she would be great bait to lure Christina in. Just in case she's still alive"


	6. A Female Diclonius' Rage

Chapter 6: A Female Diclonius' Rage

"Aah." Christina said leaning against a booth in the train they boarded just two hours ago. She was watching the birds as she imagined she was one too. Free, free to do whatever she wanted, but that wasn't the case. She agreed to travel with the two lug-heads Edward and Alphonse Elric but, but she never thought that the little midget would be a pain in the ass. She simply sighed as yet again Ed defeated Al at a game of Poker.

"YES!!! I Won, yet again" Ed exclaimed as he totally massacred Al's pride. He couldn't believe his luck at this game.

"C'mon brother at least let me win just once." Al pleaded but his words just fell on deaf ears. For Ed was gathering his chips gesturing for Al to cough up his money for him. Al simply sighed in defeat as he paid up. "This is so unfair"

"Hey life's unfair besides I'm loaded with cash right now." Ed said while laughing making almost the whole train look at them. Christina felt like she could crawl into a hole, She looked around for a hole to crawl into but unfortunately for her there was none.

'Why me?' she thought as she slowly reached out her vectors and grabbed onto Ed's shirt collar and Al's armor as she flung them into a nearby wall. They both gave out a groan and a look of surprise of what just happened. "Would you two, JUST KNOCK IT OFF!" she said fuming, while her inner Diclonius was saying, "**_Kill them. kill them al_l**" but she just simply ignored it. She didn't like killing in fact she hated it. She walked up to Al and Ed and said "Shame on you, I never been embarrassed in my life but this. This just puts the icing on the cake." They both put their heads down as in shame. After she was finished chastising them throughout oblivion they finally said 'sorry'. "Hmph. That's better and don't you too go acting up again okay. Especially you, Midget" She said that right in front of Ed's face. She knew she hit the right mark as he came flying at her. His metal arm ready to strike, that was until Alphonse stopped him by grabbing him by the arms.

"HEY. LET ME GO. AL DAMMIT LET ME GOOO!!!"

"No Ed. I understand your feelings for someone calling you short but that's no excuse for trying to hit a girl" Alphonse said while still holding Ed. Finally Ed calmed down as Al let him go.

"Yeah. I guess your right Al." Christina smirked in victory 'Score 2 for the Diclonius girl' but what she didn't expect the next insult coming from Ed. "But you know what, Christina?"

"What?" She replied kind of confused then angry when he said.

"Me being short doesn't come close to you having no chest."

"What did you say? Care to repeat that please"

"You"

"Brother no" Al tried to get his brother to stop before things got out of hand.

"Have no"

"Please brother stop before she"

"Chest"

'too late' Alphonse thought as Christina went all psychopathic out on Edward.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MIDGET" She sent her vectors coming at him then flung him through the trains walls into the last train cart and before he lost consciousness he uttered three words "flat chested psychopath"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Just thought I'd make a chapter funny. You can't have a story serious for too long right.^.^


	7. Of Fire and Roy Mustang

Chapter 7: Of Fire and Roy Mustang

It was a busy day at Central HQ, Breda, Falman, Furey, Hawkeye, and Havoc were all signing papers due to a murder caused by the one and the only. You guessed it. It's Scar. "DAMMIT HOW MUCH PAPERWORK DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET A BREAK AROUND HERE!!!!!" Breda, Havoc, Falman, and Furey were cowering in a corner in fear of the insane Roy Mustang. The only brave one was Riza Hawkeye.

"All of it Sir, you have to do all of the paperwork" Riza said and Roy almost face faulted when she said that.

but Hawkeye" Roy began saying only to have Riza point her gun at him and say

"Do It Now"

After a few more hours of agonizing piles of psperwork he was finally done.

"Ok we're done here for today boys" Roy said while commanding his crew to leave the office. He was just about to sit down in his favorite keather chair. When suddenly a tiny blonde alchemist and his tin can of a brother came barging through the door dragging along a black haired, crimson eyes girl with them.

"Sorry we're late Sir" Edward said

"We've had some distractions along the way here." Ed said distractions' while glaring at Christina.

"Oh really?" Roy began saying but then noticed Christina "Who is she?"

"Christina" Alphonse said to Roy

"Nice to meet you" Christina said politely.

"the pleasures all mine" Roy said

"Oh give me a break" Ed said only to have Christina kick him where it hurts.

"OWWWWWWW!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Chris only gave him a muderous look.

"We've come here on important business Colonel" Al said while handing Roy some more papers. Roy looked through them nodding while he read.

"Uh huh. I see. So Full Metal." Roy said looking at Edward who was lying on the floor holding his crotch in pain. "Never Mind" He then turned to Al and said "So what you're saying is that this young lady here wants to become a State Alchemist"

"Yes I would like to become a State Alchemist" Chris said

"Hey Ed, Al, I would like to speak to Christina alone, so go out." Roy threatening to 'Snap.' They haad to get out fast if they didn't want to get fried to death. Roy beckoned Chris to sit down in a seat next to him. "Now Christina"

"Call me Chris, please" Christina said.

"Well Chris, do you really want to become a State Alchemist"

"Yes Sir"

"So tell me why you want to become one"

"Well you see sir"

(Outside The Office)

Ed and Al were listening in on Christina and Roy through the door.

"It's getting pretty deep in there Al" Ed said

"Yes I agree brother. Do you think Chris wil be alright in there?" Al said

"Yea I'm pretty sure she'll be okay." Ed said then thought 'I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HER SHE KICKED ME IN THE BALLS!'

(Back In Roy's Office)

"Well, go on" Roy said

"I want to become a State Alchemist so I can protect the people I love in this country" Chris lied "And to get revenge on the bastard that did this to me and killed my family" she muttered

"What was that?"

"N-nothing. Nothing at all, Sir" Chris said looking a bit uneasy

"Well the 'State Alchemist Exams' starts tomorrow you can take it then"

"Really, thank you Sir"

"Yes" Roy said but then heard Ed and Al eavesdropping and shouted. "EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC STOP EAVESDROPPING" Roy then snapped his fingers causing both Ed and Al to get blown away by the explosion that Roy created.


	8. Eimelles Mind&Christina's Exams

Chapter 8: Eimelle's Mind&Christina's Exams

The young pink haired diclonius known as Eimelle was laying down in a bed in the facility with no clothes on. 'Well of course I wouldn't have clothes on here' Eimelle thought as she sat up in her bed. She looked over and saw James sitting there just watching her. "Who are you?" She asks "Oh just a friend. Here go put this on." He said "Why"  
"Just do it" Eimelle then saw what it was and looked at it in horror. "I saw this on TV with, big sister. I-Its"  
"A Mind Controlling Device"  
"NOOOOOO!!!" She screamed as James jammed the mind controlling device into her forehead. She blinked three times before her eyes went glazed over and she said. "Yes Master"

The Day of the Alchemist Exams

"Ya know I think this will be easy" Christina said to Roy. Pulling out her sword Arkarina from its sheathe. 'Too bad I can't kill the guy. Stupid rules' Her inner diclonius said. The rules were this:

1. No killing

2. No cursing

3. No kicking between the legs or grabbing the chest.

"Heh these rules I can live with" Chris said and started attacking Roy with her sword. But he simply snapped his fingers causing fire to come out and scorch Christina's arms. She smiled as she then decided to call upon her power. The power of a diclonius. "You know you can always quit if you want to" Roy said mockingly 'He's Mocking Me" She then unleashed her vectors punching Roy hard in the face. He pulled back shocked. "What happened? Something punched me but what?" Christina took this chance to leap up in the air and do a flip-kick right into his obnoxious face. "That was for mocking me" She said. The furher came out into the ring announcing the winner. "AND THE WINNER IS CHRISTINA" THe crowd cheered for Christina. "Congratulations young lady. You are now officially a state alchemist. And I now declare upon you the title of. 'THe Psychic Alchemist' Now run along." Christina grabbed the watch the King Bradley just gave her. And ran towards Edward and Alphonse. She then leaped into Ed's arms screaming that "she did it. That she had passed" When night came and all were in bed. Christina couldn't bring herself to sleep she tossed and she turned all night, trying to get herself to sleep. "I can't sleep" She muttered and then got out of bed. She then thought of an idea that could help her sleep. 'I wonder if I can sleep with Ed" She walked into his room and found him sleeping. She quickly got in bed with him cuddling him and using his chest as a pillow. She quickly fell asleep dreaming of 'Him and Her' 


	9. Surprised Awakening

Chapter 9: Surprised Awakening

Morning came and Alphonse was already up and making breakfast while Edward and Christina was sleeping, with Ed's arm wrapped around Chris's waist and Chris's head laid on top of Ed's chest. The smell of food went through Ed's nostrils and he was slowly awakened from his sleep. He yelled as soon as he saw Christina and him in a promising position. Edward pushed Chris off of him and struggled to get out of the covers only to fall out of bed. Chris woke up by the sound of a 'thud.'

"Ed why are you yelling" Chris said but noticed him on the floor, so she laughed. "Why are you on the floor" she said in between laughs.

"You know damn well why I'm on the floor" Ed said madly

"No I don't" Chris looked at Ed in confusion, but reality clicked in and she thought back to last night "so thats why"

"So you finally figured it out"

"mm hmm" suddenly Alphonse came in the room announcing that breakfast was done.

"You know brother?" Alphonse asked

"Know what?" Ed asked in return

"You and Chris look so cute together while sleeping" Al snickered. Anger flashed in Ed's golden eyes and turned towards Alphonse.

"Al" Ed said menacingly, Al looked at Ed frightened and started to run around the room and Ed chasing him. Christina was starting to get ticked off, so she yelled out

"STOP!!!" so the boys stopped what they were doing and looked at Christina "Stop fighting and I'm hungry so lets eat, Ok"

"Fine" Ed said

"Okay" Alphonse said

When they got to the table they said "Lets Eat" and started eating and before everybody else was done Christina had ate all of her food already.

"That was good Al, I can't eat anymore" Then Christina took her plate and put it in the dishwasher. She then headed in her room and got dressed in a purple dress with blue high heels complete with two pink ribbons in her hair to cover up her horns. When she walked in to where Edward and Alphonse were, they were in awe at the sight of Christina's beauty . "Hi boys" Chris said

"Hi Chris" They said in unison. Christina sighed and released her vectors and poked them with her vectors. Ed and Al screamed

"Now that I've got your attention. Ready to head out and shop"


	10. Lust and Gluttony

Chapter 10: Lust and Gluttony

"Come on Ed, You so have to get me that dress!" Christina said as she was going all 'goo goo ga ga' over that one pink dress. The dress was a strapless dress with a bow tie in the back on it, it also had a slit in the side of the dress where Christina's bare leg will show. Edward thought about it for a minute while getting out his wallet, looking in it and thinking 'HOLY CRAP' because he had almost no money left. 'But I like to see her in that dress so I'll do it. Just for Her'

"Okay I'll get it for you" Ed said looking at Christina. Christina ran over there and hugged him

"thank you. thank you so much Ed! I Love You for it!" As soon as Chris said that Ed blushed hard that the tips of his ears were red. Alphonse just giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile two Homunculus named Lust and Gluttony was watching them from the distance. Lust was pondering over how to get Ed to make the Philosophers Stone for her so that she can become human. Gluttony was drooling at the thought of Eating the black haired girl with horns that the two homunculus learned that her name was Christina. "Can I eat her Lust, Please? Gluttony said looking pleadingly at Lust.

"No Gluttony, that girl. Christina I believe her name is will be the bait for Ed to making me and maybe you to become human."

"Yes Lust" Glutony said disappointingly

* * *

**"I sense something" **Christina's Inner Diclonius said

"Like what?" Christina said back in her head.

**"I don't know. But all I do know that its something not human" C**hristina sensed it too

"It's not our kind though"

**"Correct"**

"Lets go after it!"

**"ABOVE! LOOK ABOVE!"**

"Right!" Christina leaped up with her Vectors right after she told Ed and Al that she got to do something. Christina arrived on the very top of a building right behind Lust and Gluttony. Lust turned around and said

"Looks like we got company, right Gluttony?"

"Right Lust" Gluttomy said facing Chris also. Chris looked at them seriously and asked

"What are you?" Chris would have said 'Who are you' if they were human but since they were not human Chris said 'What are you'

"Glad You asked" Lust said while Christina narrowed her eyes "We are what you call, homunculus"

"I figured you weren't human, nor are you my kind either"

"and what is your kind, Christina" Lust said and Christina tooken aback by the thought of how they knew her name

"How do you know my name" Chris said sternly

"I have my resources" Lust said while flipping her hair back "but still what are you exactly you don't look human"

"I'm not. I'm a diclonius"

"Well farewell Christina until we meet again. Come on Gluttony lets go. by the way Christina my names Lust" and with that Lust and Gluttony took off, they got the information they needed.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse were looking for Christina thinking where she could of gone and looked above seeing her talking with Lust and Gluttony. The two brothers couldn't hear what they were saying but he knew it was bad. As soon as Ed was going to go up there, Lust and Gluttony disappeared.

"CHRISTINA!" Ed yelled out and Christina looked down from where she was at and saw Ed and Al. Christina jumped from the top of the high building to Edward's horror. Ed thought that she was trying to kill himself. When Christina landed gracefully thanks to her vectors. Ed thought that she was an angel just then but quickly turned angry at Christina. "Hey I Thought You were going to die. Don't scare me like that again"

"Hey who do you think you are, My father!" Christina yelled back

"No because your parents are dead!" That did it Ed had just crossed the line. Christina started crying and slapped Edward hard across the face while saying

"Jerk and to think I LOVED SOMEONE LIKE YOU" Chris ran as fast as she could away from the boy that she loved or thought she loved.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
